Perguntas de Amor
by Koyama-chan
Summary: Sam perdeu a paciência de ser chamada de "casal de pombinhos" com Danny.O que será que ela fará?Que perguntas será que ela irá fazer ao menino fantasma?Irá ela confeçar seus sentimentos?Describa lendo! Um one-shot romantico, fofo e meio bobo.


**Perguntas de Amor**

Hoje a grande paciência de Sam Manson havia se esgotado. E aqui vai o motivo.

Ela fora chamada mais uma vez de "namoradinha" de seu melhor amigo e herói fantasma da cidade, Danny Fenton. E mais uma vez ambos negaram isso num uníssono perfeito.

Sempre ficava vermelha de raiva quando as pessoas faziam isso. Mas não é pela razão que você provavelmente está pensando. Não, com certeza não.

Sam não gostava quando as outras a chamavam disso por que ela estava realmente apaixonada por ele e sempre lhe doía negar isso. Mas por que ela não lhe conta isso?Simplesmente por que ela tinha medo de arruinar a bela amizade que os dois têm.

Porém agora tudo acabou, ela não aguentava mais fingir que não sentia nada por ele. Ela iria falar, mesmo com o medo pavoroso da rejeição, ela jurou a si mesma que iria falar tudo a ele de uma vez.

Ela o havia convidado a um passeio no parque a tarde. Sem muitas pessoas por perto seria melhor, ela pensou, talvez não ficasse tão envergonhada e se o pior acontecesse, poderia correr à-vontade para longe sem se importar que alguém a visse chorar.

Seu coração batia mais rápido do que assas de beija-flor e sabia muito bem que seu rosto deveria estar com um vermelho vibrante nas bochechas. Mas foi vendo uma mancha preta voando em sua direção que a fez tremer toda.

Ele havia chegado.

-Oi Sam, desculpa pelo atraso. O fantasma da caixa apareceu de novo e... Ah, você conhece a historia. -Ele disse já voltando a sua forma humana rindo.

-Danny, eu preciso perguntar algumas coisas a você. -Ela logo falou seriamente.

-O que foi Sam?Aconteceu algo?-Ele perguntou preocupado para ela. Ela desviou seus olhos dos deles encarando suas próprias botas pretas.

-Eu só tenho algumas perguntas para te fazer, eu quero que você me responda com toda sua sinceridade e prometa que não irá me interromper até que eu termine.

-Tudo bem, Sam. Prometo. -Ele estava relutante, mas iria responder as tais perguntas.

-Danny. Eu alguma vez passo pela sua cabeça?

Demorou dolorosos minutos até que recebesse uma resposta.

-Não. -Respondeu sem qualquer emoção.

Isso era muito mais doloroso do que Sam poderia ter imaginado, era como uma facada pelas costas. Ela se manteve com a cabeça baixa e disse a si mesma que não sairia da li até tudo acabar. Respirou fundo e voltou às perguntas.

-Você me quer?

-Não.

Mais uma dolorosa facada nas costas. Porém continuou ali, mesmo com os olhos marejados e a garganta seca. Ela já tinha começado, não iria parar ali.

-Você choraria se eu te deixasse?

-Não.

-Você viveria para mim?

-Não.

-Você faria qualquer coisa por mim?

-Não.

-Escolha: minha ou sua vida?

-A minha.

Respirou fundo e se preparou para fazer sua última pergunta.

-Danny. -Ela hesitou, mas continuou. -Você gosta de mim?

-Não.

_Basta! _Ela pensou. _Não agüento mais._

Sam já tinha todas as respostas que queria, agora ela estava desesperada para sair correndo chorando até seu quarto e se enterrar nos seus travesseiros.

Sem olhar para ele um único minuto, deu as costas para ele e começou a correr deixando as lágrimas percorrerem seu rosto. Danny alarmado corre atrás dela quase voando com seus poderes para alcançá-la, esticou seus braços e a prendeu ali.

-Me escute, Sam. -Ele implorou enquanto ela se debatia para fugir novamente. -A razão pela qual você nunca passa pela minha cabeça é porque você está sempre em minha mente.

Após ouvir isso Sam parou de se depater e virou a cabeça para encara-lo espantada.

- A razão de eu não querer você é que eu preciso de você. -Ele sorriu carinhosamente afastando as lagrimas de seu rosto com o polegar. -A razão porque eu não iria chorar se você se fosse é porque eu morreria se você me deixasse.

Sam não podia acretitar no que ouvia. Mas não pode falar nada, ela estava completamente muda com o ocorrido.

-A razão que eu não viveria para você é porque eu morreria por você. -Ele a olhava bem fundo nos olhos e acarisiava seu cabelo. - A razão pela qual eu não estou disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para você é porque eu faria tudo para você. A razão pela qual eu escolhi a minha vida é porque você é minha vida.

-Danny... –Ela disse após achar sua voz, no entanto não pode terminar a frase.

Colocando seu dedo na boca de Sam, Danny se aproximou lentamente dela e nesse momento havia puxado seus lábios para os dele, lhe dado um beijo doce e arrepiante. Ambos sentiram um choque no beijo e demoraram para se separar, e só o fizeram para recuperar o ar. Descançando sua testa na dela ele sussurou:

- E a razão por que eu não gosto de você é por que eu te amo, Sam. Quer ser a minha namorada?

-Sim. -Ela lhe deu um grande sorriso em resposta e o beijou novamente.

E assim, depois de vários beijos um pensamento cruzou a mente de Sam.

-Danny?

-Sim, Sam?-Ele a olhou orgulhoso de ter consegido a garota mais incrivel do mundo para ele.

-Danny, por que você não respondeu logo de uma vez as perguntas?-A gotica disse o intimidando com o olhar.

-Por que você me disse para responder com toda a minha sinceridade. -Ele respondeu dando um sorriso envergonhado.

-Por que você tem sempre que complicar as coisas? -Ela sorriu lhe dando outro beijo.

O sonho de Sam finalmente se realizou. Estava namorando o garoto dos seus sonhos e nunca mais iria se envergonhar em adimitir eram namorados. Simplesmente nunca se sentirá tão feliz por perder a paciência.


End file.
